


Walk Towards Love

by spookyandtyjo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, Just Married, M/M, Making Love, Same-Sex Marriage, consummation, natural haired josh, slight song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyandtyjo/pseuds/spookyandtyjo
Summary: Joshua and Tyler consummate their marriage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> By "slight song fic," I mean: "Let me use lyrics from the first verse and chorus of To My Future Wife by Jon Bellion and turn it into a fic about them getting married then having sex because why the fuck not."

Joshua stands there, nerves out of control, anxiety at an all time high. Today, he is marrying his love. His world. His _angel_ that _God_ sent from _Heaven_ up above. 

 

Bridesmaids to his far left, groomsmen to his right, the officiate centered right beside him. His brother, Jordan, pats him on the shoulder and shares a big smile,  _“It’s gonna be okay, buddy. Calm down and breathe. You deserve this. You’ve waited years for this day.”_ And it’s true. Joshua _has_ waited years for this day. He would always gush to his mother and younger sisters about how he was going to marry the most beautiful boy ever; how he couldn’t wait to hold the love of his life _forever_ , and call him his _forever_. In return, Joshua shares a big smile, along with a tear sliding down his cheek, thanking his younger sibling immensely.

 

_Open up the doors in the back of church, and they all rise, they all rise_

 

Joshua’s heart stops, his breath caught up in his throat and he gasps. Everyone’s head turns to the young man standing in the entryway, his father by his side. Smiles bright, hands clapping; a beautiful fantasy.

 

_Take a couple steps of my breath in a dress that is all white, it's all white_

 

Tyler’s dress has gorgeous white lace surrounding the silk material; the material that hugs his lovely curves that Joshua adores oh so much. A bouquet of beautiful white roses clasped in his small hands, Tyler’s right arm linked with his father’s.

 

Tyler’s father looks at his son,  _“Are you ready?”_ Tyler pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath.

 

He nods.

 

_“Here Comes the Bride”_ playing loudly on the church organ as Tyler and his father slowly walk down the aisle. Tears brimming everyone’s eyes as Tyler is finally met with Joshua. Tyler is finally, _finally_ standing with the love of his life after spending a  whole two days apart from each other. Two agonizingly long days of aching to see one another, just to hold one another, kiss one another. And soon, they’ll be _married_ to one another; a commitment both men are absolutely willing to make.

 

_As your father let's you go, he will whisper soft and slow,_

 

**“Walk towards love, Tyler. Walk towards love."**

 

Tyler stares at his father with his teary, big, brown doe eyes, softly nodding as he plants a kiss on his cheek. “I love you, Papa. Thank you.” His father staring right back as he returns the gesture, pulling him into a tight hug, “I love you too, scout. I am so very proud of you."

 

His father turns and leaves to go sit down by his mother while Tyler turns to look at Joshua. “You look beautiful,” he says. Joshua could not believe how goddamn stunning the boy looked. _I could not be any luckier,_  Joshua thinks as the officiate clears his throat. “You ready?” The officiate mouths towards Joshua, in which Joshua nods in response.

 

"We are gathered here together on this glorious afternoon to share with Tyler and Joshua as they exchange vows of their everlasting love."

 

"As Tyler and Josh take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.”

 

“May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Tyler and Josh both look forward to each new season of their marriage -- just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Tyler and Josh, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it is important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other.”

 

“To truly _love_ another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard, or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one -- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

 

"Now, Joshua, you told me you both had some things to say?" The officiate asks. Joshua nods and and takes out the folded piece of paper out of his dress pocket.

 

"Tyler, I love you unconditionally and I love you with no hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone.”

 

“Today, I choose _you_ to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

 

Joshua finishes, putting the paper back into his jacket. Tyler wipes a stray tear from his eye. He smiles, and takes out his folder piece of paper.

 

“Joshua, I promise to always be your biggest fan and your partner in crime. I promise to create and support a family with you, in a household filled with laughter, patience, understanding, and love. I vow not just to grow old together, but also to grow together. I will love you faithfully through the difficult and the easy. What may come, I will always be there, each one believing that love never dies. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

 

Joshua smiles, tears already streaming down his cheeks. _I'm so gay,_ he thinks, chuckling to himself.

 

The officiate smiles and nods, “At this time, I’ll ask you, Josh, and you, Tyler, to face each other & take each other's hands." Both Tyler and Josh comply, their hands firmly clasped together.

 

"Josh, will you take Tyler to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

 

Joshua take a deep breath, "I will."

 

“Tyler, will you take Josh to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

 

Tyler smiles. "I will."

 

"May we have the rings please?" The ring bearer, Jay, slowly but surely brings the two wedding bands to Tyler and Joshua.

 

The officiate begins, "Josh, you first; please repeat after me: I, Joshua, give you, Tyler, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

 

Joshua takes the ring from the elder man. "I, Joshua, give you, Tyler, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He says, placing the ring on his finger.

 

“Tyler, please repeat after me: I, Tyler, give you, Joshua, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

 

Tyler nods and takes a shaky breath. “I, Tyler, give you, Joshua, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He finishes, slipping the ring onto Joshua’s finger.

 

Everyone is on the edge of their seats as soon as the officiate opens his mouth to speak once again. “By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may now kiss the groom!"

 

And so they did. They kissed harder than they ever have before. Passionate, sweet, fireworks erupting like it were their first kiss all over again. Except it _was_. It was their first kiss as an _official married_ couple. Joshua fist pumped the air as he continued to kiss his husband. Never letting him catch his breath once.

 

Hands clapping, whistles blowing, “Whoops!” and “Yay’s!” and “Congratulations!” filling the air. A moment no one will ever forget.

 

They walk down the aisle hand in hand, smiling brightly as they enjoy the praise coming from their close friends and family. The Duns are now official. Tyler is now officially Joshua’s, and Joshua is officially Tyler’s.

 

;

 

Everyone is home now; Tyler, in Joshua’s t-shirt and red panties that his very own brother gave to him as a “gift” while Joshua is settled in his boxers and his infamous NASA tee. They’re lying side-by-side on the five-star hotel mattress. Sleepy with their stomachs stuffed with amazingly crafted food and a delicious triple chocolate cake (per Tyler’s request).

 

“Can you believe I married your cute little ass today?” Joshua asks, smiling while playing with Tyler’s small fingers. "In all honesty, no, I can not believe that you married my cute little butt today.” He giggles.

 

Joshua smiles and rolls on top of Tyler. “You looked absolutely gorgeous in your dress, Baby.” He started, planting kisses along Tyler’s exposed neck. Tyler gasped as Joshua bit along his sweet spot. “Th-thank you, Joshua. You-you looked very handsome your-ah-yourself.”

 

Joshua hummed against Tyler’s skin, “Would you like to consummate our marriage, Angel?” Tyler gave a shaky breath and paused. “We-we don’t have to if you aren’t ready, Ty. Whenever you’re ready. I told you I’d wait for you, whether it be now or forever.”

 

It was right then and there that Tyler knew he was ready; he was ready to finally lose his virginity. He thought back to the night he told Joshua he was a virgin, four years ago. They were only together for a few months then and he has never felt more ashamed in his life. What twenty-two year old has never had sex? Pathetic, isn’t it? Joshua thought elsewise. He thought that it was the sweetest and purest thing ever and he was so damn accepting of it. That night, Joshua told Tyler that he would wait an entire eternity for Tyler; that he would wait whenever Tyler felt like he was ready. Tyler could be ready the same night and he’d be all ears. Tyler could be ready years later and he’d _still_ be all ears.

 

“I think…I think I’m ready, Joshua. I want to.” Tyler says, confident in his decision. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” He asked; a hesitant tone laced in his voice. Tyler nodded, “Yes, I’m sure. I’m more than sure.” Joshua smiled as he pulled the collar of Tyler’s shirt down, biting more marks onto his tan complexion. Tyler let out a small whine, pleading Joshua for more. “Shh, shh. We’ve got to take our time, sweetheart. Tonight, we’re _making love_. Nothing rough. Soft and slow. S’that okay?” The younger brunette nods whilst pulling Joshua towards him by his shirt, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“As cute as you look in my t-shirt, I’m afraid it’s got to go.” Joshua growls; grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it off of Tyler’s body; leaving him in only his pretty panties, a bulge already formed. He starts kissing down his body, paying special attention to his gorgeous, thick thighs. “J-Joshua,” he whimpers, “o-off, take them off. _Please._ ” Joshua smirks, slowly trailing the material down his legs, to his feet, letting Tyler kick them to the floor all while discarding his own boxers. Tyler blushes as he tries to cover himself up, but Joshua holds his hands back. “Nuh-uh, no covering yourself. Wanna know why? ‘Cause you’re so pretty, Sweetheart. So, so pretty.”

 

Tyler’s face the same red-hot color as he quietly thanks him. “Are you _sure_ you’re ready for this, Tyler?” Joshua asked for at least the fifteenth time that night. “Yes Joshua. I trust you and I’m ready.” Joshua nodded, pressing one final kiss to his sweet lips. “M’gonna need to prep you, is that okay?” Joshua waited for a moment for asking again. “Can I do that? Or do you want to stop?” Tyler’s eyes went wide, “No, no, I wanna keep going, if-if that’s alright with you.” His voice got softer has he spoke. The older brunette nodded, “it’s gonna hurt a little, tell me if it does and I’ll stop, ‘kay?” Tyler smiled, “okay.”

 

“I’m gonna start alright? It’ll hurt a little bit but please let me know if it hurts too much. Don’t want to hurt you.” Tyler hesitantly nodded. Joshua grabbed the bottle of lube on the bedside table and lubed up two of his fingers. He lined up his first finger and gently pushed in. Tyler hissed in pain, clutching the sheets with all his might. “You good, Baby?” He asked, concern flooding his voice. Tyler hummed in response, whimpering as Joshua slowly started moving his finger. “You’re doing so well, Princess. Gonna add another one, alright?” Tyler moaned out and nodded as Joshua pushed in the second finger, moving both at a slow pace. “F-faster” he begged. Joshua obliging and moving his fingers faster. Scissoring them, making sure Tyler was prepped well enough. 

 

Joshua abruptly pulled his fingers out from Tyler, a whine escaping his mouth. Rolling on a condom and quickly lubing up, he pumped himself a few times. Finally aligning with Tyler, he paused. “Now again, don’t be afraid to tell me if the pain is unbearable. I love you, and I don’t want to hurt you. Tell me when you’re ready.” The smaller one gulped, “Y-yeah, you can start now.” Joshua took a breath and slowly pushing in until the head was engulfed into the small brunette. Tyler winced and moaned out in pain. “Shh, just breathe, Baby. You’re doing amazing.” Tyler let out a sigh; “m-more.”

 

“Are you sure?” He asked, Tyler nodding in response. Joshua complied, slowly pushing in more until they bottomed out completely. Both men moaned aloud as Joshua rocked his hips. Tyler whined out in pain and in pleasure; wanting more, as the pace Joshua was going at just wasn’t enough. “J-Joshy, faster. _Please_.” Joshua picked up speed, the sound of skin slapping skin and Tyler’s moans echoing throughout the hotel room, but to Josh, it was music to his ears. “ _Fuck_ Ty, you feel so good. You’re doing so – _ah God_ – so well.”

 

“Oh g-gosh, Josh, so _good_ ,” Tyler manages to choke out between his chorus of _ah ah ahs_. His thighs are shaking and he sounds like he’s about to cry and Joshua can tell he’s close. “Close, Baby? Need to cum?” He mouths at Tyler’s neck again, his thrusts slightly more erratic. “Yes, fuck. M’so close, _please._ ”

 

“Christ, Tyler, I love you,” Joshua says into Tyler’s smooth skin. He hits Tyler’s prostate one last time before he’s clenching around him, coming with a sob. Thick white ribbons of cum painting his tummy and chest all the way up to his collarbones. Joshua fucks him through it, Tyler’s small body lying spent on the bed when he’s finished. Joshua buries his face in Tyler’s neck, Tyler whimpering softly as Joshua continues to pound into him, chasing his own orgasm.

 

No sooner than later, Joshua’s vision goes white and he’s coming harder than he ever has in his entire life, spilling into the condom with a shout of Tyler’s name, yelling it so loud it’s echoing throughout the room. The two lay still for a moment, Joshua’s arms are wrapped tightly around Tyler, their sticky chests heaving. Every exhale feels like one giant breath of _iloveyou_. Tyler smells of sex and vanilla and Joshua never wants to leave this position. They calm down eventually, Joshua getting up to go grab a washcloth. He pauses and takes a moment to look at Tyler lying there. His hair disheveled, a hazy, loving smile on his face. Joshua is more than certain that it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. _His boy_ is the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

 

_His boy._

_His fucking husband._

                                                          

Joshua smiles and leaves to go grab the cloth, quickly returning and wiping _his husband_ (he loves those two words now, and will say them at any chance he gets, just saying.) down of any cum left on him. He throws the tinier-version-of-a-towel on the table beside the bed, crawling under the sheets, Tyler immediately cuddling into his side. “My boy, my beautiful boy,” Joshua whispers into Tyler’s hair, his eyelids slipping shut. “Yours,” Tyler whispers back, barely a sound at all. “Forever.” Joshua speaks. “Forever, Joshy.”

 

_Forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello! i hope u enjoyed this little thingy i made. if u /did/ like it, leave some kudos nd tell me what u thought about it. 
> 
> oh, nd follow my twitter: @nnoyadint 
> 
> (aka the "@tylerrjoseph: @joshuadun nno yadint" tweet.)


End file.
